Card:Stone of Torment
Description :Stone of Torment is a second era Shadow tower card. Despite being a lowly common card, it can be a highly devastating against masses of non-siege-capable enemies, especially when the towers are played in large numbers. Because it is most useful in large numbers and costs ninety power, it is more useful in PvE scenarios where power is more plentiful and players have time to build up. :Stone of Torment's main ability is a passive, aura-style area-of-effect attack that recurs once per second. The basic card deals forty damage per second, and increases to fifty with the second Upgrade. Where most towers and units have projectile attacks that have a total damage-limit and unit-limit, the Stone of Torment's damage affects all hostile and friendly units within its twenty meter aura. Thus, the tower's damage-per-second increases for each enemy in its range. :The building's second ability augments the first ability by pulling a unit within forty meters directly to itself, thus within its attack range. This is ideal for pulling in pesky archers that would otherwise tear apart your defenses from out of range. The standard card will teleport enemies once every six seconds, and when upgraded to Stone of Torment I, the frequency increases to every four seconds. Torment Farm :The biggest weakness of this tower is that it brings enemies close, where they can attack from melee range. The main method for combating this weakness is to build multiple towers. Such "Torment Farms" can help spread damage around, and each teleport has a good chance of interrupting a unit's attack, while also forcing it to choose a new target and reorient itself. All the meanwhile, the aura damage from each Stone is compounded. :To further counteract the threat posed by melee units, Torment Farms can be used in conjunction with a Lost Converter (a second era shadow/frost support structure). Properly placed at the center of the Farm, the Lost Converter will freeze all enemies teleported within its range. Enemies will be unable to attack, all the while suffering damage from the Torment Farm. This tactic works best with the blessed variant of the Lost Converter, as units will be frozen instantly upon teleportation. :Of course massing a bunch of towers requires charges, thus it's helpful to give this card a charge upgrade, and since it is a common card, this is a very inexpensive way to build a strong defense tool. :The other major problem is that Stone of Torment affects friendly units as well. This means farms should be built away from places where units are summoned and keep defensive troops away as much as possible. In many PvE cases, it's best to simply leave your defense up to the towers, and summon units elsewhere. Fortunately, the teleport ability only affects enemy units, so it's a simpler task to keep out of the effects of the damage auras. Trivia The Stone of Torment is referred to as the "Tower of Redemption" within the game file. It is possible that it originally went by that name. .jpg}} Roles *Defense Counter For *Creatures, in general Countered By *Long Range Cards *Tower Class Cards Combos *Mark of the Keeper *Cannon Tower *Lost Converter *Building Support **Construction Hut **Glacier Shell **Kobold Trick Locations }} Effects